


[Podfic] Must Love Dogs

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: 2017 Monthly Fandom Challenge [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Alistair/Female Warden, Dogs, Drama, Hawke is hot and Fenris is mad about it, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Poor Life Choices, Romance, Sarcasm, So Many Cameos, dog walker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Hawke is a lawyer who needs a dog walker for his massive dog. Fenris is an aspiring novelist who really needs a day job. The only problem is that Fenris doesn’t like dogs. At all. And he really doesn't like Hawke. (The Dog Walker AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Must Love Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578694) by [Enterprisingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterprisingly/pseuds/Enterprisingly). 



> Huge thank you to Enterprisingly for allowing us to podfic this!! <3
> 
> And a huge thank you to frecklebomb who did me a solid and did a last minute listen thru for me! <3
> 
> Posted for my Monthy Fandom Challenge: This months fandom was Dragon Age.

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## Must Love Dogs

  


**Author:** Enterprisingly  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  & SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age 2  
  
**Pairing:** Fenris/Male Hawke  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Hawke is a lawyer who needs a dog walker for his massive dog. Fenris is an aspiring novelist who really needs a day job. The only problem is that Fenris doesn’t like dogs. At all. And he really doesn't like Hawke. (The Dog Walker AU)  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One 53:01

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/Must%20Love%20Dogs/01%20Must%20Love%20Dogs.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Two 46:47

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/Must%20Love%20Dogs/02%20Must%20Love%20Dogs.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Three 59:11

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/Must%20Love%20Dogs/03%20Must%20Love%20Dogs.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3578694/chapters/7888641) | **Wordcount:** 23261  
[MP3 (zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/Must%20Love%20Dogs/MustLoveDogs.zip) | **Size:** 146 MB| **Duration:** 2:39:00  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/Must%20Love%20Dogs/%5bDA2%5d%20Must%20Love%20Dogs.m4b) | **Size:** 75 MB| **Duration:** 2:39:00  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
